El mágnifico rescate de Taylor
by Pauline4u
Summary: Un maldito libro. eso es lo que pasa.


"**El magnífico rescate de Taylor"**

_Y bien. Ahí estaba yo, atónito, observando como la tan conocida cara que tenía delante de mí seguía viendo hacia el __**infinito**__,__ con una expresión en el rostro de miedo y confusión. El cuerpo yacía inerte, tirado en frente mío, y en continuo desangramiento. Un cuerpo muerto, pálido y sin vida, un cadáver. Sabía que esos __**hermosos**__ labios no volverían a sonreírme, ni que volvería a sentir su calidez en los abrazos tiernos que me prodigaba. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, y quedaban flotando en el aire, esperando una rápida y lógica respuesta que concordara con la escena –que si bien no acababa de asimilar- estaba viendo en esos momentos. Muchas cosas, repito, rondaban por mi mente, pero una en lo particular, hacia que me costara respirar y me viese como un __**demente**__ en estado de shock._

_Maldito libro.- musite. _

**1 hora antes…**

Natalia corría sin parar por los largos y estrechos pasillos de la biblioteca, buscando con ímpetu el libro que le había encargado para ese día la maestra de Literatura. Recordó con el ceño fruncido la conversación que tuvo con su mejor amigo **Lorenzo** hace unos minutos. "Mira Naty, si no has encontrado el libro para después del receso, es más que probable que te vuelvan a sacar de la clase, y ya sabes que esta vendría siendo ya la tercera vez que te sucede esto, ¿entiendes? ¡Tercera vez es igual a expulsión!"

"Si, lo sé amigo tu tranquilo que ya te pareces a mi madre"

"Hombre, pero si me preocupas como quieres que me tranquili…" Natalia le hizo señas de que se callase con el dedo.

"Está bien está bien, deja de hacer tanto escándalo, que en este instante me voy a buscar el **libro**"

Natalia hizo una mueca al recordar la cara que le puso Lorenzo cuando salía abruptamente de la cafetería sin decirle adiós. "Seguro habrá dicho que soy una **imbécil** por no haber hecho la tarea a tiempo y que no me importa **defraudar** a mis padres, cuando lo cierto es que si que me importa, si tan solo no fuese tan olvidadiza... Los pasos rápidos de la chica cesaron al darse cuenta en que parte de la extensa biblioteca de la escuela se hallaba. Por fin había encontrado la sección en donde se encontraba el dichoso libro. Su **corazón** latía deprisa, amenazándole con salir de su pecho. Camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el estante, y tomo el libro titulado "El **magnífico**rescate de Taylor".

"Tu te vienes conmigo" pensó satisfactoriamente hacia sus adentros.

De pronto, la joven escucho el ruido de unos pasos detrás de ella. Inmediatamente volteo, pero no había nadie.

-¿Hola?- Dijo nerviosamente la chica. -¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada. Ninguna respuesta.

"Cálmate Natalia, ahora acabas de comprobar que correr no es lo tuyo, deja de alucinar."

Ya estaba saliendo de esa sección de la biblioteca, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de que una sombra la seguía, asustada, empezó a correr hacia la salida. Natalia giro la cabeza para ver de **soslayo** si alguien la seguía, y para su sorpresa no fue así, de todos modos siguió avanzando con prisa, pero cuando volteo hacia delante de nuevo se dio de bruces contra un hombre alto y corpulento, con una camiseta negra que le marcaba el **pectoral**y los brazos, y una capucha que no dejaba ver su cara.

-¿A donde crees que vas niña?-Dijo el hombre agarrándola de los hombros.

-¡Suélteme, Déjeme en paz!-vocifero la muchacha.

El hombre la agarro aun más fuerte y se agacho hasta llegar al nivel de sus oídos para acto seguido susurrarle algo con una voz socarrona y peligrosamente enojada – Si apreciaras tu vida, dejarías de estar gritando. El hombre se **incorpora** y saborea el miedo que le infunde a la chica.

Suel…suélteme por favor, yo no he hecho nada- Natalia no sabía ni quién era ese señor, ni que hacía en la biblioteca de la escuela. Lo único que le urgía saber, era el porqué llevaba un cuchillo y una pistola de doble calibre en su posesión.

¡TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS!- La chica siente una acuchillada en su estomago, seguida de varias mas, siente como un liquido rojo empieza a emanar de ella, voltea a ver al hombre al cual solo se le ven los ojos bajo esa capucha, y deslumbra en ellos a un hombre loco, capaz de matar a quien quiera que se le cruzase en su camino. Desafortunadamente, lo sabe porque ella es la víctima, y sabe que se la está yendo la vida rápidamente.

El encapuchado escucha de pronto una voz de chico, y deja el cuerpo de la muchacha desfalleciéndose en el suelo, ya encharcado de un líquido rojo intenso. La deja, y sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

La chica, escucha la familiar voz, y sin embargo no puede responder a sus llamados, ya no puede, pues la vida se le iba… ya no puede más, parpadea unas dos veces, y observa por última vez la biblioteca, desvaneciéndose de su vista.

Lo último que vio y oyó fueron unos pies corriendo hacia ella, junto con la voz de Lorenzo susurrando algo.

**Fin.**


End file.
